Our Little Deal
by Happy Hippi
Summary: Sango makes a deal with her least favorite person, Miroku, causing her to owe him three favors in return. As if that isn’t bad enough, she begins falling for a mysterious Motorcycle guy. What happens when she finds out they’re the same person? [High s


****

Our Little Deal

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey guys, I had been wanting to write a high school fic for awhile now. Since I'm going to leave it in about a year, I thought I better start now. ^-^ Everyone knows it takes me forever to finish a fic, lol. 

[ Chapter 1 : The Wet Beginning ]

"Damnit!" Sango cursed, throwing her alarm clock to the opposite side of the room. It seems like she always managed to wake up late whether she set the stupid thing or not. Sometimes, she wonder if the dang thing even works. Jumping out of bed, Sango rushed into the restroom. Normally, it wouldn't matter so much that she's late. However, today was the first day of school ... her new school. 

-----

"Mom. Dad." Sango greeted her adoptive parents in a mechanical voice and received quick nods in return. They were awake all this time, and they hadn't even the courtesy to wake her up. Biting her lips angrily, she grabbed a candy bar for lunch and headed out to the bus stop. "Stupid, I had left the house in such a hurry ; I forgot to bring an umbrella." Holding her bookcase over her head to shed the sprinkles which were surely going to become raindrops, Sango began to run, praying that she wouldn't slipped into the growing puddles. 

By the time she made it to the bus stop, the darn thing was already driving away. "Just my luck," Sango muttered. She had two options. One was to chase the bus down to road and probably get run over by cars. The other was to just accept being tardy and get to school by foot. Choosing the later, she took a deep breath and begin to run. Suddenly, she heard a loud roar approaching her at a fast speed. "Please let the sound be thunder." Sango prayed with all her heart.

However, today was not her lucky day. She realized that when a motorcycle sped passed her, spraying a bucket full of rain water in her direction.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango let out a scream of frustration when she looked down at her soaking uniform. She let the bookcase drop to her side. 

-----

Surprisingly, the motorcycle stopped and did a 180 degree in her direction. "Did I hit you? Are you hurt?" A worried voice asked her underneath the helmet. "Hey, answer me girl." He began to shake the girl's shoulder. She wouldn't face him and kept her head down. "What's wrong?" 

"You ... jerk ..." Sango whispered quietly as she begin to lift her face. "Look what you did to me!" She screamed, pointing to the school clothes. "And you dare ask me what's wrong?" Sango growled and whacked him hard with her bookcase, causing him to stumbled backward. "You better hope that I never see you again."

-----

The driver caught his balance and watched her as she ran away. "Wells, that was certainly interesting." He said with a chuckle.

-----

Homeroom was over, and students begin to fill the hallway. "What the hell happened to you this morning, Miroku? Decided to sleep in?" Inuyasha smirked when he saw his best friend.

"No. I was delay ... by a girl to be exact." Miroku's eyes sparked with a perverted glint.

"Spare me the dirty details." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku raise an eyebrow innocently. "Whatever do you mean, Inuyasha?" Before Inuyasha could say another word, Miroku nudged him. "Shh, here comes your girlfriend. You don't want to look like a pervert in front of her, do you?"

Inuyasha glanced over and saw Kagome heading toward them. "For the last time, the wench is not my girlfriend nor will she ever be."

"Whatever you say," Miroku replied with a shrug. "Look likes she brought a friend too."

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted.

-----

"Hey guys!" Kagome said brightly with her trademark smile. "I want you to meet Sango. She's new here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She must have bad taste in friends if she chose to hang out with you." He turned over to face the new girl. "What happened to you, wench?" 

Kagome punched him hard against the chest. "Don't be so rude. You better be nice to her. Sango had a rough morning. Some jerk nearly drowned her with his stupid motorcycle on the way to school. Can you believe it?"

Coughing, Miroku looked up. It's was her. "Imagine that." He said, wagging his fingers at the girls. "Men today just do know the meaning of chivalry."

"Including you?" Sango asked with an edge in her voice.

"No, no, my dear Sango. I was raise in an old fashion family. I know how to treat a lady." Miroku said with a grin.

"Then why are you touching my butt?" Sango glared at him as her hand came in contact with his face ... hard.

"There, there." Kagome said. "Didn't that make you feel better?"

Frowning, Sango sighed. "I guess. Though I wish the Motorcycle Jerk was here too, so I could give him a piece of my mind."

Gulping, Miroku rubbed his cheek. She must never find out. 

-----

****

[Author's Note] I hope you like this chapter. If you didn't know this already, this fic is strangely the prequel of **Marriage To The Pervert**. Don't ask me why I wrote it second. . It's just one of those things. The good thing is that it could stand on its own, so if you haven't read the other one, no worries. **Review! Review! ^-^**

****

To Make Clearer : Why doesn't Sango recognize Miroku's voice? If you remember, as the Motorcycle guy, he talked with a helmet on. It altered his voice a bit. Also, she only talked to him for a couple of minutes, way too short to remember his voice.

****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that **purple** button right below! **CLICK CLICK**! 


End file.
